Stupid Karma
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: Word of advice from someone who learned the hard way... Don't threaten to make your brother kiss his fanclub president if he tells a guy you like him... Karma won't be kind to you... Warning: Major Fluff. SaekixOC!
1. Stupid Karma

_**Hey guys! I know some of you will see this and wonder why it popped up again! Well, I just went back and edited pretty much the whole story! It's better grammar-wise as well as a lot more detail, and I actually filled in some things that I had forgotten to explain before! Hopefully you guys like this version better! Let me know, okay? I might be revamping some of my other stories aswell!**_

_**-Michy**_

* * *

_….Will Kentaro ever shut up? _

That was all that was running through my head at the moment. Unfortunately for me Kentaro was my seat-mate to the match between Seigaku and Rokkaku and as of now I was randomly twirling my long strands of ginger hair and listening to the long-winded boy ramble. I just nodded my head absently throughout his tale on how badly he was going to beat Echizen, and decided I was going to hysterically laugh when he lost.

"Oi, Kentaro! Mind switching me seats? I don't think I can handle another question!" A new voice called from the back of the bus. I looked back at him, not at all surprised to see him sending me a sympathetic look. I smiled sheepishly back at him, well aware that he was saving my sanity.

"Eh? Oh, sure! I'll talk to you later then, Miyu-chan!" Kentaro stood up, and went to the seat Saeki had previously vacated. Itsuki's famous 'why?' followed his movements. The two tone-haired boy walked over and plopped down into the seat beside me, and I sent him a grateful smile. He simply chuckled.

"Arigato, Saeki-kun!" It was a whisper, but I knew he would hear it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Besides, Itsuki's 'why' really was getting on my nerves! I wasn't exaggerating that part!" He laughed. I smiled back at him, and he blinked slightly in surprise. I raised an eyebrow at his expression, and he just shook his head.

"Hm. You don't normally smile, you just kind of fake it. I was a bit surprised, that's all!" His voice was teasing, and I blushed, looking out the window to avoid his eyes. He chuckled. "You blush a lot, don't you?"

"You're starting to sound like Itsuki!" I scolded playfully. Maybe he would forget if I changed the subject?

He twitched.

"Don't even joke!" He whispered. I giggled a bit and he smiled at me. "You're in a good mood today, any reason why?"

I blinked at him in disbelief. "I am?" I asked. When he nodded, I paused for a minute to think. Looking back on it… "Well...this morning started well!"

"How did it differ then usual?" The boy questioned, curiosity lacing his tone.

"I had a good dream, then -oddly- I didn't end up falling out of bed tangled in sheets when my alarm clock went off. That's actually like a daily routine to me… and I didn't burn breakfast, nor did Aniki decide to turn on the faucet during my shower... It was just a little more pleasant than usual..." I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that my reasons weren't all that great. When one thought about it though, usually I had frustrating mornings. It was just nice to get a break once and a while. His reaction was to blink and raise an eyebrow again. He did that a lot around me, I'd noticed.

"Hm, maybe it's because I saved you from Kentaro's speach then?" He chuckled.

"You know, that's probably why!" We both chuckled and I grinned at him. His face turned a light shade of pink, but he smiled at me nonetheless.

"Eh? Saeki-kun, are you okay?" I leaned forward in my seat, touching my hand to his forehead. He looked a bit too red in the face, and getting a fever wasn't good right before this match!

His face turned pink again, and he shook his head at me, "No, I'm fine, Hitomi-chan!"

"But your head really is warm!" I protested. Davide smirked a few seats ahead of us, letting out a loud laugh.

"Tch. No fever, just blush." He snickered, and Bane grinned beside him, smacking the ginger on the back. I eyed them both curiously. They never agreed on anything. The world might be ending.

"First time something smart came outta this guy's mouth! I feel like a proud father!" The black haired boy laughed.

"Blush?" I asked. I turned to face Saeki, who's face had turned a deep shade of crimson. "Ahh! Saeki-kun!" I prodded his cheeks, not realizing how close I actually was to him, and it continued to grow darker in color. "Why would you be blushing…?" Everyone on the bus deadpanned. Saeki simply sweatdropped, his cheeks toning down a bit.

"Saeki, if you don't tell her, she's never gonna guess!" Kurobane protested, his hand on his forehead.

Saeki blushed a little darker, but nodded, looking back at me. I blinked at him, confused as to what exactly was going on. I mean, I had a guess, but I didn't really think it was the right one. He took a deep breath, and leaned in. His lips almost brushed mine, but a bump on the road made him fall off the seat instead.

"Ack! Saeki-kun! Are you okay?" I mumbled. He took a deep breath and let out a groan.

_But_, I thought, _What had he been trying to do? Had he... no, he doesn't like me like that. It was just my imagination making me see things. Sometimes I wish I didn't like him like I do._

"I'm fine." He mumbled, sitting back down beside me. Everyone's hands hit their foreheads almost simultaneously. I was busy mentally cursing karma. And luck. Luck too. But I got a little distracted when he took in another deep breath beside me.

His face was about an inch away from mine in just a few seconds, and just as his lips touched mine, a terrified shriek made both of us pause. Our attention went directly to Davide, who'd falled out of his chair and onto the bus floor. His eyes were focused on Itsuki blinking innocently down at him.

"He breathed really hard on my neck..." Davide mumbled.

Saeki let out a loud groan, and I turned to look at him. _Did he just try to...? Nah. I'm not gonna get my hopes up. But...he did make slight contact. Maybe... no... Probably not. Not that I would mind if he did…_

Saeki turned to me again, and pursed his lips together, that familiar determined look returning to his eyes. The deep orbs locked on to mine, and he leaned forward again, only to be distracted by the bus pulling into the Tournament's parking lot

Everyone let out loud groans, and I narrowed my eyes, a pout forming on my lips. If Saeki was actually trying to kiss me, then Karma and I were no longer on good terms. Was this because of me threatening to make Aniki kiss his fan-club president if he told Saeki I liked him? If so, I was going to apologize to him the minute I got home.

Even the kids in the bus were pouting as we stood. I felt like doing the same. I scratched my cheek thoughtfully, and a flash of color caught my attention. I'd forgotten that Saeki had let me borrow his jacket for the ride. The bus driver liked the AC a bit more than I could handle, and the generous boy had offered it to me to avoid my becoming a popsickle. I let out a small laugh, pulling it off and holding it out to the taller boy.

"Thanks for letting me wear this, Saeki, but you'd better wear it or your fan-girls will attack me!" I laughed. He grinned at me, nodding his head.

"Good point, Miyu-chan!" He quickly put on the jacket as we allowed the kids to step off first.

Once we had gotten off, I stood beside Saeki, watching cameras go off and people whisper. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him, blushing when the tingle from when his lips touched mine returned. He grinned at me and we all headed to the sign-in desk. Or, rather, they signed in, since not all of us here were on the team. Even though I might as well be.

Once they had signed in, We walked over to the court where they would be playing. I stood beside Saeki, the same as I had done for every other match they'd been in. Our hands brushed slightly because of how close we stood, but I resisted the urge to hold his hand, and purposely ignored the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I looked up and my honey colored eyes locked directly onto Saeki's deep blue ones. I smiled up at him and he grinned. He reached over and threw his arm over my shoulder, leaning onto me as he always had. His other arm rested on Bane's shoulder, and we both rolled our eyes at him. He grinned at me again and turned toward the Seigaku regulars heading out way.

Kentaro let out an excited noise and I quickly buried my face in Saeki's shoulder, my hands over my ears. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me as Kentaro began chattering away to Echizen. I kept muttering 'Not again' into his shoulder, and his breath ticked my ear as he whispered to me.

"Sounding like Itsuki..."

That earned him a irate glare, but he just grinned at me. It was only a second before I realized how close our faces actually were, and I proceeded to turn about sixty shades of red. He noticed, if his face turning a rival shade meant anything. He started to move back, but paused instead leaning closer. Once again his lips brushed mine, and once again screaming interfered.

The entire Rokkaku team-including Kentaro who had even paused in his talking to see- hit the ground, including the kids and Oji. I twitched. It was now obvious that Saeki was trying to kiss me, and it was also now obvious that Karma and I weren't on good terms.

I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the girls who had screamed, and wasn't surprised when I saw a few of the girls from our school. They looked sheepish, but I knew for a fact that all four of them were members of Saeki's fan-club. I wasn't surprised. Even the kids with us were glaring at them, let alone the looks of death Saeki and I were sending them.

"WE LOVE YOU SAEKI-KUN!" They squealed, turning tail and running the opposite way. Great. I sighed, pulling myself out of Saeki's arms with a small smile.

"I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be back guys!" I ran off toward the vending machine, but turned a light shade of pink when I realized it was right behind me. Saeki chuckled in my direction, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I quickly bought an orange ponta, pausing as my cellphone went off. I walked back toward the guys as I answered the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oiii! Sooo how are you guys doing?"

"Aniki, it hasn't even started yet!" I sighed. My brother was a bit of a blonde sometimes. The team chuckled, some shaking their heads at his forgetfulness. I'd told him twelve times that the match wouldn't start until later in the day.

"Well, has karma gotten you back for threatening me before?" He laughed on the other line. My eye twitched as I groaned.

"Have I told you I hate you? Because I officially do, by the way." I hung up on him, as per usual. "Baka Aniki."

The team let out light chuckles at my mumbling, Saeki laughing the hardest. He knew how my brother and I were and it never ceased to amuse him. I turned back to the court, and looked to see who would play first. Davide and Kurobane were our doubles two team, so I smiled over at them both.

"Oi!" The two looked over at me, "Win it!" I grinned and they did the same.

"Always!" Davide chuckled. I just smiled.

They lost. And they came out, but they didn't seem too angry. But I had to say, as far as what I'd seen, Seigaku was a pretty amazing school, with amazing players!

"Saeki-kun, Itsuki-san, you've got this, alright?" I smiled. Saeki grinned at me in return.

"Of course." Then he turned half-way to head in, hesitating and turning back to me. Less than a second later his lips were pressed to mine, not giving me any time to react before pulling away and heading onto the court. I gaped after him, my face red and eyes wide.

_He just..._ I put two fingers to my tingling lips and my face broke into a bright smile. I let out a small chuckle and hummed. His lips were warm, and very soft.

Throughout the match I was slightly dazed, but cheered for Saeki nonetheless. I pouted when he lost, but he seemed in a good mood despite that. When he reached me, I blushed, but hugged him anyway. Then I twitched when Kentaro's voice almost broke my hearing. He was talking to Echizen again, and I felt bad for the amber eyed boy, knowing exactly what he was going through. I sent him a sympathetic look and he just stared at me before entering the court.

Saeki turned to me again, and lifted my chin, this time leaning in slowly to kiss me. It worked this time, and I slid my arms up onto his shoulders, feeling his snake around my waist. His lips were soft and gentle on mine, and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering up a tornado. It wasn't one of those extremely-passionate kisses where hands go everywhere, nor was it simply a quick, forgettable peck on the mouth. It was just a soft, sweet kiss. The kind I'd always dreamed of having with Saeki. Also, my first ever, well, second to his surprise kiss from before. After a few more seconds, we pulled away, and I smiled up at him. He returned it full force.

We didn't need to say 'I love you', because we already knew it. We just smiled at eachother dazedly, and turned to the game.

And you know what?

The next day, when Kentaro lost, I did actually let out a few giggles. Then again, that was probably why the day after, I lost my voice for a week. Stupid Karma.

* * *

_**Well? What did you think? Better? Worse? Let me know!**_

_**-Michy**_


	2. Rewritten!

Hey guys, Just a quick Author announcement! To everyone who read this so long ago, I just went back and revamped the entire thing! I pretty much rewrote all the grammar, put in background information, and what not. It still has the same amount of fluff, but it's just written so much better!

If you'd like, you're welcome to go back and reread it, see what you think! Let me know, okay?

-Michy


End file.
